The Segway Race 1.1
The Segway Race 1.1 is a featured level by IAmVeryBored. It as over 2,000,000 plays and a rating of 2.80 from over 1000 votes. The forced character is Segway Guy. Gameplay In this level, you must beat Explorer Guy, who rides on a segway, in a race. You can choose the CPU player's difficulty before you play. The difficulties are simply easy, normal, and hard. Once you have chosen the difficulty, a "door" opens, and then, you continue. You will arrive at an orange starting line; Explorer Guy will wait for you on his segway, behind an invisible wall. Then, there will be a countdown from 3 to 1, and after that, the wall disappears and the race begins. First, you jump over a gap, and afterwards, you reach a Spike set that moves up and down, at a regular interval, so you will have to jump over the spike set at the correct time. Next, you fall down onto a floor, but there is a wall in-front of you, so you will have to take the route behind you. After that, you fall onto another floor, and then proceed forward. You will then have to jump over two triangles, and then, you reach two blue crushers that go up and down, so you will have to go under them at the right time. After this, you go down, and the rest of the race will have to be completed by going backwards. You will go over four bumps, and after that, you will have to jump over a hole with a sign that warns the player they will encounter death if they go down the hole. You will then have to jump over three gaps, each of which has a cannon that shoots an I-beam at regular intervals. You will then have to go down another hole, which has three blocks that you will land on, after that, you proceed forwards, to a hill-like area that you must go over, and finally, you reach the finish. The finish contains checkered blocks, just like the finishing method of the Happy Green Hills level. However, you will not win the level if Explorer Guy was the first to reach the finish. If you did ''manage to reach the finish first, there will be some text, saying that you won, and that you should wait for Explorer Guy to arrive in order for the victory to be triggered. If some time has passed and Explorer Guy still hasn't arrived, the victory will be triggered anyway. Trivia *Explorer Guy is controlled with A.I. He is not scripted in a fixed pattern where he will always do the exact same thing every time the level is started; he will sometimes wait at different obstacles until the path is free. *You cannot win the level on Easy difficulty. You may only win with the difficulty on Normal or higher. *This level is similar IAmVeryBored's other featured level, ''Segwayball (NEW A.I). *His previous Segway Race level, simply named "The Segway Race", did not get featured. *There is a secret "Super Hard" difficulty button right next to the Hard difficulty button barely hidden in the ceiling. This difficulty level disables the victory delay and will trigger victory the moment the player touches the finish line first regardless of how far apart Explorer Guy is from the finish. Gallery Segway Race difficulties.PNG SR Obstacle 1.PNG|The first obstacle. SR Obstacle 2.PNG|The second obstacle. SR Obstacle 3.PNG|The third obstacle. SR Obstacle 4.PNG|The fourth obstacle. SR Obstacle 5.PNG|The fifth obstacle. Category:Segway Guy